Love Again
by rioter9
Summary: Menyedihkan, ternyata Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya seperti yang dia kira. Chapter 5
1. His Anger

**Author :** rioter9  
**Pairing :** Choi Siwon / Cho Kyuhyun  
**Genre : **AU  
**Rating :** M for language  
**Summary :**_ Siwon tidak bisa marah pada Kyuhyun. Tidak juga pada laki-laki lain. Tapi, Siwon mungkin bisa mencintai Kyuhyun kembali._  
**A/N :** Meskipun peraturan ffn di point 2 tidak memperbolehkan real chara, I need/miss my place here. I'm sorry, ffn.

* * *

Kyuhyun melirik kekasihnya sekali lagi sebelum kembali menyeruput teh aroma apel kesukaannya.  
Dadanya berdegup kuat dan angin yang berhembus membuat pipinya kedinginan karena jejak bekas air mata di pipi bulat itu mengering. Malam sabtu ini sangat begitu panjang bagi Cho Kyuhyun, kekasihnya sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata setelah menjemputnya dari universitas Kyunghee yang jauh dari apartemen tempat mereka tinggal. Setidaknya laki-laki yang sedang menonton di sebelahnya ini menanyakan keadaannya, oh sebenarnya pria yang lebih tua itu sudah menanyakan kabar Kyuhyun ketika dia masih menangis keras dan masih dalam keadaan terguncang. Ya, tapi Kyuhyun butuh pelukan hangat untuknya. Butuh laki-laki di sampingnya untuk membuat tidurnya jauh dari kata 'mimpi buruk'.

"Siwon _hyung_."

Laki-laki itu menoleh sebentar menatap mata Kyuhyun yang bengkak dan memerah karena banyak menangis. Bahkan ujung mata bundarnya masih basah dan pipinya semakin memerah karena dingin. "Kau mau nyalakan penghangat? Atau menutup jendela balkon?"

Cho Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, tangan berkeringat karena gugup itu meremas _mug_ Pikachu yang sejak tahun lalu pindah ke apartemen Siwon. "Ya, boleh." Jawabnya asal. Apakah pria ini melupakan kejadian di universitas secepat itu? Seolah-olah tidak ada yang salah pada pacarnya dan tidak akan merusak hubungan mereka.

"Tidurlah. Besok kau ada kelas pagi 'kan?" tanyanya lembut masih seperti biasa.

Kyuhyun meringis kesal, alisnya dia satukan, kemudian tangannya dengan kasar membanting _mug_ kembali berdiri di atas meja.  
Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah pembicara yang pandai, jadi yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menyatakan bahwa dia marah lalu pergi ke kamar yang ada di seberang kamar utama di mana seharusnya dia tidur bersama kekasihnya.

Pahanya masih terasa kebas dan pinggulnya sakit. Tapi yang lebih terasa sakit adalah dada juga perutnya.  
Air mata kembali keluar tanpa bisa Kyuhyun tahan. Bukankah dia adalah laki-laki dewasa? Dia sudah mempermalukan ayahnya kalau terus menangis menyedihkan seperti ini. Kejadian dua jam lalu berputar di kepala Kyuhyun menyebabkan sang pria mengeraskan suara tangisannya. Berfikir bahwa pacarnya sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya membuat Kyuhyun semakin sedih dan melebarkan mulutnya untuk menangis.

Kejadiannya sangat cepat. Bahkan sampai Kyuhyun sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan detailnya. Dia merasakan pusing menderanya ketika senior yang menjadi asisten dosen menghampirinya di kelas yang sudah sepi dan menelanjanginya. Memperkosanya, lebih tepat.  
Kyunghee begitu luas, bahkan ketika Kyuhyun berteriak tanpa sang senior berusaha menghentikannya, tetap tidak ada yang datang dan menyelamatkannya. Ya, Choi Siwon tidak bisa dihitung sebagai penyelamat karena pria itu datang setelah senior di atas tubuh Kyuhyun berusaha memakaikan laki-laki lebih muda tiga tahun itu kaus. Lalu apakah Kyuhyun pantas menyalahkan Choi Siwon yang telat menjemput? Bahkan Siwon yang melihat tubuh setengah telanjangnya hanya bisa membiarkan laki-laki itu pulang dengan selamat juga puas.

Itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun kesal sampai sekarang. Choi Siwon terlihat benar-benar ingin menghindari pembicaraan bahwa kekasihnya baru saja diperkosa. Laki-laki dewasa itu tidak memarahi pacarnya yang tidak bisa menjaga diri ataupun setidaknya Kyuhyun berharap Siwon meninju laki-laki itu. Bahkan terlihat kesalpun tidak! Apakah dengan begitu Siwon merelakan kekasihnya dijamah pria lain?

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Menceritakan hal memalukan ini pada orangtuanya akan menambahkan beban mereka.  
Dan melaporkan polisi sangatlah tidak mungkin mengingat Kyuhyun dua bulan lagi akan debut sebagai penyanyi solo di agensi terbesar di Korea Selatan. Bahkan kebanyakan orang di sana bilang kalau sekali tidak berhasil di agensi itu maka dia tidak akan berhasil di manapun. Maka itulah Kyuhyun terus berlatih dan mengejar sekolahnya agar cepat lulus.

Matanya mulai terpejam karena lelah berfikir kesana dan kemari. Tangannya menarik selimut dengan malas menutupi tubuhnya kemudian menguap lama sampai setetes air jatuh lagi dari matanya. Setelah tenang seperti ini dia memang melupakan bagaimana sakitnya diperkosa senior sendiri. Dan mungkin dia memang harus bersikap tenang seperti Siwon.

* * *

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sendiripun sebenarnya belum pernah melakukan hubungan badan. Keduanya sepakat akan melakukan hal intim tersebut nanti ketika Kyuhyun lulus. Padahal usia Kyuhyun yang sudah dua puluh tahun sudah memasuki tahap generasi matang yang justru akan semakin sehat ketika selesai melakukan seks. Siwon tidak bisa memaksa Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin dengan murahnya terus mengajak Siwon melakukan hubungan intim.

Saat memikirkan hal itu Siwon mendengus kesal, matanya menjadi buram, kemudian tangannya berkeringat.  
Dia kekasih pertama Cho Kyuhyun, tapi bukan orang yang menyentuh laki-laki itu. Siwon kembali merasakan nafasnya menjadi berat.  
Dengan brutal dia bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih pulas. Siwon berjalan keluar dari apartemennya meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

Choi Siwon mengendarai mobil hadiah ayahnya, menghentikannya di salah satu _pub_ yang masih buka sampai jam tiga pagi.  
Biasanya Siwon menghindari datang ke pub sendirian ataupun bersama teman. Karena Siwon sudah terbiasa minum bersama Kyuhyun di apartemennya yang hangat.

Laki-laki berambut hitam pendek itu memesan satu botol _vermouth_ merek mahal dan juga satu bungkus rokok aroma _mint_.

Ini bukan Siwon.

Choi Siwon sendiripun sadar bukan dia yang tengah menikmati _vermouth_ manis pahit ini, bukan Siwon yang menghisap rokok penuh sampai asapnya menghalangi pemandangan di depannya, dan bukan Siwon yang dengan gilanya memesan dua wanita penggoda yang sekarang duduk di atas pahanya. Mungkin ketika sadar nanti Siwon akan kehilangan semua uangnya, tapi Siwon tidak peduli.  
Ada rasa aneh yang mengganjal di dadanya dan harus segera dia usir.

Dering di saku Siwon membuat laki-laki itu akhirnya sadar dan mengusir dua wanita yang baru saja Siwon sadari tidak semanis Kyuhyunnya. _ID Caller_ 'Ryeowook' membuat Siwon mematikan ponselnya dan kembali menghisap rokok ketiganya malam ini.

"Siwon-_ah_!"

Siwon melirik sebentar dan kembali serius pada asap halus yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ya! Siwon-ah jarang sekali kau ke tempat seperti ini. Ada apa, huh?"

Laki-laki berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu tidak berniat menjawab temannya, malah menuangkan _vermouth_ terakhirnya ke dalam gelas dan meneguk sampai habis tanpa bernafas sejenak. Wajahnya memerah, perutnya mual ingin muntah, tapi yang lebih parah dia masih merasa sakit dan aneh. Rasa yang tidak bisa dia keluarkan. Siwon mengerti, dia ingin marah pada Kyuhyun tapi tidak bisa. Kyuhyun bukanlah pihak yang bersalah di sini. Tapi dia sendiripun tidak bisa bersikap baik sementara otaknya terus memutar ulang bagaimana laki-laki asing telanjang di atas tubuh kekasihnya yang juga tidak mengenakan pakaian.

"Ah… kau bertengkar dengan kekasih laki-lakimu itu ya?"

"Diam kau, Yunho-_ssi_." Ucapnya dengan bahasa non-formal walaupun temannya lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya.  
Siwon mematikan rokok yang ada di tangannya dan menatap lantai _pub_ yang masih saja penuh dengan manusia walaupun sekarang sudah jam satu pagi.

"Bagaimana kabarnya kekasih manismu itu? Apa bokongnya semakin besar?"

Keadaan Siwon semakin buruk. Dia ingin muntah tapi tidak bisa. Pemandangannya mengabur dan suara-suara di sana berdengung keras.

"Apakah aku boleh melihatnya lagi?" tanya Yunho masih tidak mempedulikan keadaan temannya. "Ya, kalau boleh sih aku juga ingin menidurinya. _Pft_, kau tahu 'kan sejak SMA dia sudah menjadi model mimpi basah para laki-laki _gay_." Jung Yunho, pria berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu terus saja meracau sampai akhirnya Siwon berdiri dan keluar dari sana. Tapi Yunho masih bisa mendengar bisikan Siwon yang membuatnya menyeringai lebar.

"Tiduri saja kalau kau mau."

Baginya dan semua laki-laki yang mengenal Siwon. Berhubungan serius jauh dari karakter pria bermarga 'Choi' itu. Dan Yunho berfikir Siwon mungkin berubah dan benar-benar serius pada Kyuhyun sampai tinggal bersama. Tapi nyatanya, sang pria dewasa yang baru saja keluar itu malah menantangnya.

* * *

Begitu sampai di apartemen dengan selamat, Siwon memuntahkan semua isi perutnya di westafel kemudian dia menghampiri kamar Kyuhyun. Aneh. Siwon tidak mengompresnya sama sekali sebelum pergi. Bersamaan dengan Siwon yang hampir masuk ke kamarnya, teriakan dari pria kecil di belakangnya membuat Siwon limbung ke depan.

"Choi Siwon! Kau sungguh keterlaluan! Aku menelponmu lima belas kali. Kyuhyun demam tinggi dan mengigau tadi. Beruntunglah kau memiliki tetangga yang baik sepertiku." Laki-laki yang menelponnya saat di pub tadi masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun membawa segelas susu putih hangat dan semangkuk kecil sup.

Kim Ryeowook yang sering ditinggal kekasihnya memang lebih sering berkunjung ke apartemen Siwon menemani Kyuhyun dan memberi mereka masakan hasil percobaan pria itu. Siwon sedikit bersyukur karena Ryeowook tahu_ password_ apartemen mereka karena kalau tidak apa yang akan terjadi saat Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Buat apa kau tengah malam ke apartemenku?"

"Kamar ini bersebelahan dengan kamarku. Jadi aku tahu begitu Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak memanggil namamu, pangeran," ejeknya. Ryeowook membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan memaksa supaya pria itu menelan sesuatu untuk sampai nanti pagi. Maka dengan setengah sadar Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah tanpa tahu kalau dia sedang memakan kentang juga wortel yang dibencinya.

"Temani dia sampai sehat. Sebentar lagi dia akan debut 'kan? Kasihan kalau sampai agensinya menunda atau bahkan membatalkan kontraknya."

Saat itu Ryeowook mendorong tubuhnya mendekat pada Kyuhyun yang sudah terlelap lagi. Aroma susu menguar dari tubuhnya dan Siwon selalu suka menempelkan punggung tangan Kyuhyun pada pipinya. Mendengar suara debuman pintu akhirnya membuat Siwon bernafas lega. Kim Ryeowook memang benar-benar menyukai Kyuhyun, karena Ryeowook seperti merawat bayi mungil.

Tubuh Siwon maju ke depan bersiap mencium Kyuhyun seperti biasanya sebelum dia tertidur. Tapi matanya kembali menangkap warna merah keunguan yang ada di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu kembali mundur dan keluar dari sana. Meninggalkan sang kekasih tertidur sendiri.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ini Jo/Sooya dari curfewstories di wordpress. Yea, aku buat di sini sementara nyari tempat pindah yang aman dan nyaman.  
Like there are much typos here. Please correct it ya :)

See ya~


	2. Kim Dongwan

**Pairing** : Choi Siwon/Cho Kyuhyun  
**Disclaimer** : Not mine but the story

.

* * *

.

"_Hyung_ besok aku datang boleh 'kan?"

Siwon menyelesaikan memakai kaus hadiah Kyuhyun bulan lalu dan melihat laki-laki yang masih berbaring di ranjang mereka. Perutnya selalu berguncang aneh ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang baru saja bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Pria itu mendekati sang kekasih dan mengusap rambut coklat beruang kesukaannya.

"Tidak bisa, Kyunnie. Besok 'kan kau ada ujian."

"Setelah ujian?"

Laki-laki lebih tua itu tertawa, menggusak rambut Kyuhyun sampai lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya, dan mengusap pipi bundar Kyuhyun yang selalu memerah di pagi hari. Sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian pemerkosaan di universitas Kyunghee. Sialnya, setiap Siwon mengingat itu dia segera menjaga jarak dari Kyuhyun dan membuat kekasihnya bersedih. Choi Siwon menghindarinya selama seminggu hanya supaya tidak melihat _kissmark_ yang ada di leher Kyuhyun dan mengamuk seperti orang gila. Barulah kemarin Siwon mulai kembali tidur bersama Kyuhyun dan menyuapinya seperti biasa.

"Bisakah kau menyelesaikannya sebelum aku mulai pidato?"

"Bisa!" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan cepat tanpa berfikir dua kali. Dia mengangguk meyakinkan kalau tidak masuk selama seminggu bukan berarti dia ketinggalan semua materi pelajaran. Beruntung pihak universitas sudah menendang laki-laki yang memperkosanya tanpa meminta kerugian atau melaporkan pada polisi. Dan sekarang, laki-laki berusia dua puluh ini ingin datang ke universitas kekasihnya, merayakan kelulusan Choi Siwon juga menonton Siwon berpidato sebagai wakil dari ratusan mahasiswa lain yang lulus. Cho Kyuhyun terus menatap pria itu sampai akhirnya Siwon menghela nafasnya gemas.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku akan marah kalau sampai kau mengerjakan ujianmu asal-asalan."

.

* * *

.

Choi Siwon menggeram seperti binatang buas. Tangannya mengepal marah karena laki-laki bernama Jung Yunho yang lulus juga bersamanya sedang merangkul sang kekasih. Rasa aneh itu datang lagi, seperti tidak ingin mengenal pria manis bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Siwon ingin membentak pacarnya yang biasa saja mengadapi sentuhan berlebihan dari Yunho, tapi tidak bisa. Siwon tidak bisa dengan tiba-tiba memarahi kekasihnya.

"Siwon _hyung_~ aku bisa datang sebelum kau mulai pidato 'kan?" dia tertawa manis. Memeluk tas pemberian Siwon gemas tanpa repot-repot menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari pundaknya. Kyuhyun terdiam dan menatap wajah Siwon cemas. "S-siwon _hyung_?" bisiknya gamang. Choi Siwon berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan keduanya walaupun Siwon sendiri baru saja duduk beristirahat.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Matanya menatap khawatir jalanan yang baru saja di lewati Siwon. Baru dia akan berdiri, tangan Yunho menahan tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Aku menelpon Siwon seminggu yang lalu."

Laki-laki itu masih tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Yunho. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan tangan keras milik sang senior dari pinggangnya. Lelaki itu mengulurkan ponselnya pada tangan Kyuhyun membiarkan dia mendekatkan ponsel milik Yunho ke telinganya. Suara rekaman mulai berputar membuat Kyuhyun pusing dan tidak mengerti apakah sekarang dia masih berpijak di tanah atau tidak.

"_Kapan bisa kutiduri pacarmu?"_

"_Terserah."_

"_Wah, kau benar-benar tidak peduli ya kekasihmu akan kutiduri."_

"_Kemarin… dia baru saja diperkosa seniornya."_

Suara tawa menggema ditelinga Kyuhyun seperti mengejeknya. _"Gila! Lalu kau sendiri?"_

"_Apanya?"_

"_Biasanya semua wanita yang kau pacari malamnya akan kau tiduri. Apa begitu juga dengan pacar laki-lakimu?"_

"_Oh ayolah. Aku akan menutup telponnya kalau kau cuma mau mengejekku."_

Kemudian rekaman itu berhenti sampai di sana. Kyuhyun terdiam tapi tangannya memberikan ponsel Yunho kembali pada pemiliknya. Matanya menatap sepatu kets pemberian Siwon. Laki-laki kaya itu memang selalu memberikannya banyak hal sampai Kyuhyun merasa kalau dia hanya laki-laki bayaran yang harus menemani Siwon selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Kyuhyun memang mengenal Siwon sejak lama, tapi dia mana pernah tahu soal percintaan sang pria. Matanya memanas, apakah Siwon menjualnya? Atau menyerahkannya begitu saja?

"Jadi jangan terkejut ya Kyuhyun kalau aku akan menidurimu suatu saat."

Dada Kyuhyun berdetak cepat dan air mata sudah mengalir tanpa bisa dia tahan. Menyedihkan sekali dirinya, Kyuhyun melihat dadanya sendiri. Dada itu memang lebih besar daripada ukuran pria biasa, Dan dada milik Kyuhyun bukan karena dia latihan setiap hari atau karena gemuk. Tubuh Kyuhyun terlalu kewanitaan. Mulai dari pinggul kurvanya, mata yang bulat manis, bibirnya terbentuk sempurna, sampai dadanya yang seperti dada milik wanita remaja.

Kyuhyun menarik tasnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa lebih berat dan memutuskan untuk pulang sendirian tanpa Siwon. Disaat seperti ini menghampiri Siwon bukanlah tindakan yang tepat. Saat duduk di dalam bus, Kyuhyun terdiam menatap jalanan yang terus bergerak.

Apakah Siwon benar-benar akan membiarkan Yunho menidurinya? Kapan pria brengsek itu akan menidurinya? Kyuhyun ketakutan sekali sampai tubuhnya ikut gemetar bersama bibirnya yang dia gigit keras-keras.

.

* * *

.

Choi Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Kekasih manisnya tertidur dengan selimut menutupi pinggul dan bagian bawahnya. Dia tidak perlu mendekat untuk tahu bahwa Kyuhyun baru saja menangis. Wajah memerahnya sudah terlihat dari jarak antara ranjang dan pintu masuk. Siwon keluar dari kamarnya kemudian lebih memilih tidur di kamar seberang daripada harus tidur bersama kekasihnya. Laki-laki itu tidak tahu alasan khusus kenapa dia tidak ingin tidur bersama Kyuhyun. Sungguh dia cuma mengikuti perasaannya saat ini.

Dia masih pusing memikirkan apakah Yunho akan sungguh-sungguh meniduri Kyuhyun. Tapi bukankah pria itu menggilai Kyuhyun. Siwon bisa saja memarahi Yunho dan mengancam pria itu agar menjauh dari kehidupannya. Kalau bukan wajah manis Kyuhyun selalu mengganggunya. Choi Siwon sudah sangat mengerti kalau wajah itu bukan miliknya. Tubuh Kyuhyun dan semuanya bukanlah milik Siwon. Suatu saat Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya dan memilih kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Kepalanya seperti dihantam benda tajam dan berat sampai ke dalam kerongkongannya. Karena sekarang Siwon sulit berbicara walaupun ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kalau Kyuhyun mencintai Siwon, siapapun yang menyetubuhi Kyuhyun, Siwon tetap akan menjadi pacar Kyuhyun 'kan?

Kalau Kyuhyun memang benar mencintai pria menyedihkan ini.

.

* * *

.

Cho Kyuhyun bangun pada siang hari karena dia akan mendapat kelas malam. Tubuhnya menegang melihat wajah Yunho di depan kamarnya bersama Siwon. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu mendekat dan segera saja memerangkap Kyuhyun pada aroma tubuh kelaki-lakiannya. Tapi Kyuhyun akan selalu menyukai aroma Siwon walaupun memang aroma Yunho memabukkan.

"Nah, pacarmu sudah pergi tadi. Dia benar-benar baik sekali menawarkan pacarnya pada laki-laki kesepian sepertiku."

Kyuhyun meringis, tangannya menampar tangan Yunho yang mengelus wajahnya. "Siwon _hyung_ tidak pernah berbuat seperti itu."

"Sekarang iya, sayang. Dia memberikanmu padaku, secara cuma-cuma." Yunho mengecup leher Kyuhyun pelan, tangannya meraba pinggul Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli pada Yunho yang sudah menelanjanginya. Matanya hanya bisa membayangkan Siwon yang sedang menciumnya lembut. Laki-laki itu memperlakukannya seperti kakak pada adiknya membuat dada Kyuhyun sakit. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Yunho padanya. Maksudnya, dia sudah mempunyai kekasih! Dan kekasihnya tahu kalau pasangannya akan berhubungan seksual dengan orang lain secara paksa! Tangis Kyuhyun semakin keras dan air matanya terus berjatuhan. Apa yang Siwon pikirkan saat ini? Apakah laki-laki itu sedang bercinta dengan orang lain, sebab itu memperbolehkan laki-laki lain menyetubuhi Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya begitu merasakan sakit menyeruak tubuhnya dari bawah. Tangannya dengan keras meremas bantal yang ada di bawahnya. Dia perlahan kembali sadar melihat pria diatasnya sedang menggerakan ereksinya di dalam anus Kyuhyun. Laki-laki yang lebih muda semakin menangis dan berteriak kesakitan. Hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Jung Yunho memperlambat gerakan pinggulnya yang bertumpu pada pinggul Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun terdiam begitu merasakan sesuatu yang kental masuk ke dalam tubuhnya sampai panas menyerang bagian belakangnya. Kepalanya didera pusing yang berlebihan. Apakah ini hanya mimpi buruk yang lainnya atau memang sungguh terjadi. Masih tidak bisa Kyuhyun percayai kalau Jung Yunho yang dia kenal sebagai teman Siwon baru saja menyetubuhinya. Pikirannya semakin kalut, bukankah dia kekasih Siwon? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain menusuk kepalanya sampai sakit.

Yunho mengecupi wajahnya pelan membuat Kyuhyun tenang. Tapi laki-laki itu mana bisa merasa tenang kalau dia baru saja berhubungan seksual dengan orang lain. Kyuhyun seolah selingkuh dari Siwon, tapi bukankah Siwon sudah tahu dan bahkan memperbolehkan Yunho?

Laki-laki yang lebih tua membersihkan bagian bawah tubuh Kyuhyun dan menyelimutinya lagi. "Siwon memang benar-benar beruntung. Kapan-kapan aku akan menidurimu lagi, Kyunnie sayang." Bisiknya pada telinga Kyuhyun. Yunho melumat bibir merah Kyuhyun, lumatan yang jarang Siwon lakukan padanya sebagai kekasih, kemudian dia berdiri dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri lagi.

.

* * *

.

Cho Kyuhyun melewati kelas malamnya, dia bangun ketika Siwon akhirnya pulang. Kyuhyun ingin menghampiri Siwon yang lagi-lagi tidur di kamar tambahan, tapi bahkan menggerakan pinggulnya saja dia merasa sakit. Kalau mengingat apa yang membuatnya kesakitan seperti ini, sungguh Kyuhyun ingin bunuh diri. Oh dia sudah memikirkan itu berkali-kali ketika seniornya menyetubuhinya secara paksa. Tapi kalau begitu dia tidak bisa lagi bertemu Siwon.

Kyuhyun mendesis kesakitan memaksakan dirinya bangun dan menghampiri Siwon. Tangannya perlahan mendorong pintu kamar yang lebih kecil daripada kamar utama sampai tidak menimbulkan suara. Siwon terlihat kaget karena Kyuhyun belum tertidur. Dia bisa menduga Kyuhyun tidak menghadiri kelas malam karena _well_, Siwon tidak ingin mengingat alasannya. Kyuhyun membuka kancing piyamanya perlahan. Cho Kyuhyun harus melakukan ini, walaupun pinggulnya sakit sekali. Tubuhnya menindih tubuh Siwon yang menegang.

"K-kyuhyun." Siwon berbisik terdengar khawatir di telinga Kyuhyun. Tangan kekasihnya masuk ke dalam kaus Siwon dan meraba dada bidang miliknya perlahan. Naik kemudian turun membuat Siwon merasa panas. Apakah Kyuhyun tetap tertarik padanya? Bukankah seharusnya Kyuhyun sekarang menggilai Yunho? Siwon tidak begitu pandai dalam sebuah hubungan. Seharusnya Kyuhyun memutuskan pergi dari kehidupan Siwon. Laki-laki ini masih belum mempercayai kalau Kyuhyun masih ingin menyentuh Siwon. Pikirannya semakin rumit. Meloncat-loncat dengan cepat dan membuatnya pusing.

Bahkan Choi Siwon tidak menyadari kalau sekarang Kyuhyun sudah membuka atasan piyamanya dan mencium rahang tegas Siwon. "Kyuhyun aku lelah. Bisa kita lanjutkan besok?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Bibirnya masih menempel dengan lembut pada pipi Siwon. Dia menghela nafasnya dan memeluk Siwon erat. "Tapi aku ingin tidur di sini? Boleh?"

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun merasakan matanya menjadi panas kemudian buram. Apa yang salah padanya? Oh ya, Siwon bukan yang pertama untuknya. Pantas jika Siwon menghindarinya seperti ini. "Kalau begitu aku tidur di kamar satunya. Kau bisa teriak jika ada apa-apa, oke?"

Laki-laki itu memunggungi Kyuhyun dan berjalan keluar.

"Kenapa saat Yunho _hyung _memperkosaku dan aku berteriak nama Siwon _hyung_, _hyung_ tidak datang? Bukankah harusnya hyung marah sekarang ini karena kekasih hyung disentuh orang lain?"

Siwon berhenti sebentar, menoleh kebelakang dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Tapi aku tetap kekasih Cho Kyuhyun 'kan?"

Cho Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti apa yang salah dari hubungannya dengan Choi Siwon. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya sampai melakukan hal gila seperti ini.

.

* * *

.

"Sepuluh tiga belas."

"E-eh?! Serius kau?!"

Siwon tidak menjawab lagi. Hanya menatap kosong gelas yang masih belum dia sentuh.

"Woah. Siwon-ah kau benar-benar _daebak_. Apakah setelah ini aku berhutang jutaan won padamu?"

"Kau mau atau tidak?"

Laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya mengangguk cepat. Dia mengambil ponselnya yang ada di atas meja kemudian meninggalkan teman satu jurusannya.

Saat itu Siwon sadar kembali melakukan hal gila. "Aku tetap kekasih Cho Kyuhyun 'kan?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Dia menatap temannya dari kaca restoran, laki-laki berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu begitu bersemangat menaiki mobilnya dan meninggalkan restoran tempat dia tidak sengaja bertemu _hoobae_nya.

Si laki-laki berhenti di gedung apartemen yang mewah dan naik ke lantai tujuh. Dia berjalan terlalu cepat sampai terdengar bunyi derap di sepanjang lorong. Akhirnya sang pria berhenti di lorong paling ujung sebelah kanan. Tangannya menekan angka yang diberitahukan sebelumnya oleh Siwon kemudian membuka kenopnya.

"Siwon _hyung_?" suara dari dalam membuat nafasnya semakin berat. Ini dia yang dia tunggu sejak lama. Sejak mengenal Siwon dan tahu kalau Siwon mempunyai teman-sekarang dia tidak percaya kalau mereka sepasang kekasih- semanis wanita. Laki-laki bernama Cha Seung Won itu melepas sabuk yang melekat pada jeansnya dan menghampiri sang laki-laki yang masih duduk di sofa dengan manis.

Laki-laki itu kelihatan terkejut dan ketakutan. Seperti tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kali ini Kyuhyun mencoba berlari dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Tapi tentu laki-laki yang lebih tua berlari lebih cepat daripada Kyuhyun dan menangkap tubuh mungil Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu sudah menangis keras dan memohon-mohon untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh. Tapi Seung Won tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan ini 'kan.

"Sst… tidak apa, tidak apa. Ini kesempatan untukmu belajar supaya bisa memuaskan Siwon."

Kyuhyun menggeleng semakin kuat. Tangannya memukul keras-keras tangan Seung Won dan menggigitnya. Tapi itu justru membuat sang laki-laki yang lebih tua semakin ingin menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun. Dia menggendong Kyuhyun dan menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua ke atas ranjang. Laki-laki itu masih berusaha kabur dari wajah menakutkan Seung Won, dengan memaksakan tenaganya yang belum sepenuhnya pulih, Kyuhyun merangkak menjauhi tubuh Seung Won. Ini semua malah semakin membuat Seung Won menikmati masa-masa sebelum hubungan seksualnya dengan kekasih _hoobae_nya. Telapak tangan yang besar itu melingkar pada pergelangan kaki Kyuhyun dan menariknya kembali mendekat.

"Jangan! Jangan! Kumohon!" teriak Kyuhyun semakin keras. Air mata mulai jatuh menuju pipinya begitu memikirkan hal-hal menakutkan akan terulang kembali.

Saat itu Kyuhyun berhenti menangis mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Bolehkah dia berharap itu kekasihnya? Tapi dadanya tidak begitu sakit, dia bersyukur tetangganya tahu kombinasi _password_ apartemennya. Dia tersenyum lega dalam tangisnya melihat Kim Ryeowook berteriak kesal dan memukul laki-laki asing yang dia tidak pernah temui dengan vas bunga yang Kyuhyun beli saat festival. Vas itu kesukaan Siwon karena motifnya, tapi tidak apa.

Laki-laki itu berteriak kesakitan saat pecahan vas masuk ke dalam kulit kepalanya. Dia segera berlari keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Laki-laki yang lebih tua beberapa bulan itu menatap Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan sepenuhnya.

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun menggigit kuku jarinya gugup. Khawatir juga tidak yakin. Matanya serius menatap Ryeowook yang melipat beberapa pakaian Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam tas besarnya. Terakhir Ryeowook memasukan sweater merah kesukaan Kyuhyun sebelum menutup tas dengan motif pikachu yang manis.

"Haruskah?"

Kim Ryeowook menatapnya sebal. "Tentu saja. Saat ini Choi Siwon menjadi gila. Dan kau harus membiarkannya berusaha mengejarmu!" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, tangannya menggenggam erat pegangan tasnya yang lembut.

Laki-laki itu memastikan semuanya di dalam apartemen Siwon sebelum keluar dari sana.

Dia beruntung mempunyai teman seperti Ryeowook yang bahkan sampai mengantarkannya menaiki kereta menuju Busan. Tempat yang jauh. Jauh dari universitasnya dan jauh dari Siwon.

Mereka sampai di apartemen kecil dan menunggu seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Namanya Kim Dongwan," Ryeowook mengatakan begitu ketika laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua darinya keluar. "Kau akan tinggal dengannya sampai… _well_ sampai si bodoh itu mencarimu."

"Dan kau Kim Dongwan, kalau terjadi apa-apa aku akan mematahkan lehermu dan melaporkanmu pada polisi. Aku serius." Laki-laki itu tertawa renyah membuat Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tawanya mirip Choi Siwon.

"Tidak akan. Kau ingin mampir Wook-ah?"

"Terimakasih. Tapi aku ingin melihat reaksi si gila itu ketika tahu kekasihnya tidak ada di rumah." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar panggilan-panggilan kasar dari Ryeowook. Tapi dadanya sedikit tenang dan kepalanya tidak lagi sakit.

Kim Dongwan berusia dua puluh lima tahun dan bekerja di perusahaan periklanan dan harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun dari jam sembilan pagi sampai jam empat sore. Kyuhyun tidak merasa keberatan karena dia sudah besar bukan? Kim Dongwan sudah mengetahui semuanya, yang membuat Kyuhyun senang adalah, Kim Dongwan tidak terlihat jijik atau mengasihaninya.

Malam itu mereka makan ramyun dengan udang rebus dan kimchi di ruangan sebesar kamar Kyuhyun dulu di apartemen Siwon. Setelah Kyuhyun memaksa ingin membantu pria itu mencuci piring, Dongwan menyingkirkan meja makan rendah di depan televisi sampai menempel ke dinding dan menggelar kasur juga selimut tebal.

"Apakah aku akan tidur di sini?"

"Tidak. Karena ini hari pertamamu. Tidurlah di dalam. Di sana hangat."

Kyuhyun merasakan wajahnya panas. Senyum Kim Dongwan hangat, seperti senyum Siwon ketika pertama kali mereka berpacaran. "Terimakasih…"

Saat itu Kyuhyun langsung tertidur begitu menyentuh ranjang Dongwan yang benar-benar hangat dan melihat langit gelap dari jendela yang ada di hadapannya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

_Now playing : Meokji - Yesung_

Sebenernya ini khayalan terliar yang paling angst. Tadinya mau buat aslinya yaitu Kyu sama Siwon jadi member SJ. Tapi ga bisa. Yea ini kayak bukan tipe tulisan aku, hm?

Emang ceritanya agak rumit. Dan Siwon sendiri karakter yang plin plan juga terlalu banyak mikir.


	3. His Debut

**Pairing :** Siwon/Kyuhyun, Dongwan/Kyuhyun  
**Rating :** T  
**Disclaimer :** Story is.  
.

* * *

.

Choi Siwon sampai di depan apartemennya jam setengah sembilan malam. Begitu laki-laki tampan ini membuka pintu, keheningan menerpa telinganya sampai berdengung. Dia melihat sekeliling lorong. Merasa aneh karena tidak ada sepatu kets Kyuhyun yang terlihat mungil baginya, tidak ada derap suara kaki Kyuhyun, dan suara serak Kyuhyun dari bangun tidur. Siwon sudah melupakan fakta bahwa kekasihnya baru saja melakukan hubungan seksual dengan laki-laki lain. Sekarang laki-laki ini sudah bisa menjelaskan semuanya meski baru pada dirinya sendiri.

Ya, dia tidak bisa memiliki Cho Kyuhyun sepenuhnya karena laki-laki itu terlalu digilai banyak pria. Walaupun begitu Siwon tetap bisa bangga pada status 'kekasih' yang Kyuhyun berikan dengan baiknya. Meskipun meniduri ratusan laki-laki lain, Choi Siwon tetap akan menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun dan baginya itu sudah sangat cukup. Ya, Ini memalukan karena Siwon tidak pernah seputus asa ini dalam sebuah hubungan.

"Oh _kau_ sudah datang."

Siwon terkejut mendengar _'kau_' dalam bahasa Korea yang kasar dan dia mendengus melihat Kim Ryeowook berdiri angkuh di depan kamarnya. "Kau tidak sopan sekali menggunakan kata itu pada orang yang lebih tua."

Kali ini Ryeowook mengangkat sabuk pria yang belum pernah Siwon lihat-tapi dia tahu milik siapa-, kemudian laki-laki kurus itu mendengus lebih keras. "Aku tidak usah repot-repot hormat pada penjahat dan orang gila sepertimu."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa Kyuhyun masih tidur?"

Dia tertawa puas. Membuat Siwon gugup. "Apa?"

"Tidak. Aku cuma tertawa. Baiklah aku pulang dulu, _hyung_." Tentu saja '_hyung_' dalam nada ejekan Kim Ryeowook tidak pernah Siwon sukai. Laki-laki itu begitu menjaga Kyuhyunnya dan Siwon tahu ada yang salah dari Kyuhyun. Atau kemungkinan terburuknya adalah laki-laki kecil itu sudah tahu soal Kyuhyun yang disetubuhi laki-laki lain.

Ryeowook limbung kebelakang merasakan tangan besar mencengkram pundaknya dan menariknya kebelakang. Laki-laki itu terlihat marah, menggeram seperti hewan buas. "Kemana Kyuhyun?"

"Kemana, apanya?"

"Dia tidak ada di kamar atau di kamar mandi. Kemana dia pergi semalam ini?"

"Oh mana kutahu. Bukankah dia kekasihmu? Atau mungkin… dia pergi bersama laki-laki tua lain?"

Choi Siwon merutuk keras-keras, mengeluarkan ponselnya, kemudian menelpon secara tidak sabar dengan menghentakkan kakinya. "Ya! Kau membawa Kyuhyun, _huh_?" tanyanya kasar pada orang yang dia hubungi. Saat itu Ryeowook tahu kalau dia harus keluar. Dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang kosong sejak dia menemukan Kyuhyun hampir disetubuhi oleh orang asing.

Baru saja Kim Ryeowook menghela nafasnya dan melepas sepatunya. Choi Siwon menggebrak pintunya sampai terdengar nyaring. "YA! Kim Ryeowook! Beritahu kemana Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tahu kau yang membawanya!" Awalnya laki-laki di dalam apartemen itu ingin menghiraukan gedoran pintu yang tidak berhenti. Tapi justru dia menahan kakinya ketika Siwon berhenti menggedor dan berganti suara isakan pelan.

"Ini baru saja dua puluh menit Ryeowook. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Sama seperti ketika kau selalu mengeluh soal pacarmu yang sibuk bekerja." Dia tidak pernah mendengar Siwon menangis dan mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika melihat wajah pria tampan itu menangis.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak khawatir ketika dia ditiduri pria lain huh?"

"Dia sedang bersama temanku. Jadi kupikir baik-baik saja meninggalkan mereka berdua, dan mungkin Kyuhyun akan menyukainya."

"SUKA?!" Ryeowook tidak habis pikir pada pria satu ini. Kasar dia membuka pintu apartemennya. "Siwon. Dia merasa dia berselingkuh. Tapi kubilang tidak, karena kekasihnya mengetahui hal ini. Dia bilang lagi kau bukan yang pertama menyetubuhinya. Dan kubilang lagi padanya tidak apa karena kekasihnya juga sudah banyak bermain dengan wanita," Ryeowook menarik nafas sesaat. "kemudian dia bilang dia seperti laki-laki murahan. Kali ini kubilang ya! Dia memang laki-laki yang sudah dengan gratis diberikan kepada orang lain dari kekasihnya sendiri."

Siwon terdiam lama kemudian menggeleng. Menggeleng punya banyak makna, sebab itu Ryeowook tidak mengerti maksud laki-laki di hadapannya ini. "Kumohon beritahu aku dimana Kyuhyun."

Ryeowook mendorong pundaknya. "Pergilah. Beri waktu beberapa hari buat Kyuhyun."

Saat itu Siwon terlihat kecil dan akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke dalam apartemennya. Tapi Siwon bukan tipe pria yang mudah menyerah-kecuali untuk beberapa hal-, Ryeowook yakin laki-laki itu akan mencari Kyuhyun seorang diri.

.

* * *

.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun menerima telepon dari agensi yang akan menerbitkan _single_ pertamanya. Laki-laki itu memekik kaget, dengan menahan ponselnya pada pundak dan telinga, Kyuhyun mencari syal abu-abu tua miliknya dan jaket karena hari pertama musim dingin akan segera dimulai. Dia meloncat-loncat bersemangat menerima semangkuk nasi dan telur gulung dari Dongwan.

"Kenapa kau begitu? Makanlah yang benar." Suruhnya sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan sumpit.

"Sekitar seminggu lagi aku akan mengeluarkan _single_. Kau harus beli ya."

"Oh ya? Agensi mana?"

"Soo Man."

Laki-laki itu terbatuk kemudian meminum cepat air putih yang di atas meja. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tidak yakin. "Kau sanggup di sana? Dengan kejadian sebelumnya. Oh, aku tidak ingin membahas kejadian kau dan pacarmu. Tapi sungguh Soo Man itu tidak pernah memberi kebebasan pada artis-artisnya, kecuali bernafas. Aku serius."

"Tapi… tapi…"

"Ya itu memang pilihanmu. Tapi aku memberikan pilihan yang lebih baik."

Kyuhyun menyuapkan nasinya dengan rakus. Pipinya penuh dan beberapa butir nasi menempel pada mulutnya. Dongwan tidak ingin menjadi drama, dia benci drama, matanya menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Ya! Makanlah yang benar. Nasinya menempel dimana-mana."

Laki-laki yang lebih muda mengusap mulutnya kasar dan menghabiskan sisa isi mangkuk. "Yasudah. Aku pergi dulu."

"Kyuhyun. Aku mengatakan ini sebagai anak laki-laki yang pernah menjadi pekerja di sana. Dan bukan karena aku mengenalmu jadi aku mengatakan ini. Aku cuma tidak mau ada orang lain lagi yang bekerja di sana."

"Biarkan aku menghabiskan kontrakku selama setahun. Oke? Tapi terimakasih, _hyung_." Kyuhyun meneruskan mengikat tali sepatunya dan keluar dari sana.

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintunya dua kali dan masuk ketika mendengar suara berat dari dalam. Kali ini dia seperti melihat ayahnya yang lama tinggal di Taiwan. Laki-laki berusia enam puluh lebih di balik mejanya menunjukan senyum formal dan mengarahkan matanya pada dua kursi di depan meja. Kyuhyun dengan langkah gugup yang sedikit tidak beraturan menghampiri pria yang akan menjadi atasannya, rasanya malah seperti bekerja sebagai karyawan biasa.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Iya."

"Kita harus mencari nama panggilan untukmu." Gumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum kecil.

Laki-laki yang jauh lebih muda terdiam meskipun tidak menyetujui ide mencari nama panggilan. Dia memang mengetahui banyak penyanyi yang tidak memakai nama aslinya. Tapi bukankah nama Kyuhyun juga sudah cukup bagus dan mudah diingat?

"Oke kurasa Kyuhyun sudah cukup bagus. Biarkan fans yang menentukan nanti."

Mendengar kata 'fans' membuat dadanya berdebar dan wajahnya memerah. Tentu dia akan mempunyai penggemar bukan? Dan banyak yang akan mendengarkan suaranya. Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju, laki-laki tua itu menatap Kyuhyun tidak yakin dan menggaruk lehernya.

"Aku sudah tahu mengenai hubunganmu dengan Choi Siwon."

"Y-_ye_?!" Kyuhyun terkejut. Tidak pernah tahu kalau Siwon bisa sampai dikenal oleh Lee Soo Man, pria yang banyak berpengaruh pada ekonomi Korea Selatan. Soo Man mengangkat salah satu alisnya terlihat bingung tapi tetap menjelaskan. "Kau tidak tahu siapa orangtua Choi Siwon?"

"Aku cuma tahu ibunya mantan diploma dan ayahnya seorang pengajar di universitas."

"Oh. Kau cukup menjaga rasa keingintahuanmu pada kekasih sendiri. Kukira kau akan bisa bertahan lama di sini," Soo Man mengetukan jari-jari besarnya sebentar kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Choi Siwon anak pertama dari pria pemegang saham terbesar di Korea Selatan, ah tapi sepertinya dia sudah memulai bisnis di luar Korea Selatan."

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba membahas soal hubunganku? Bukankah itu privasi?"

"Ayahnya minta tolong padaku. Karena kau akan jadi _public figure_ kau harus menjaga jarak dari Siwon. Dia akan miskin dalam satu malam kalau kau mencoba-coba bertemu Siwon di tempat umum."

Kyuhyun terdiam lama. Masih berfikir sampai dia baru saja ingat dia sudah tidak berada di apartemen mewah milik Choi Siwon. Beruntung ayah Siwon tidak segera menendangnya keluar atau memang iya? Mungkin ayah Siwon yang menyuruh laki-laki asing tempo hari masuk dan memaksa menyetubuhinya. Kyuhyun sudah tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi. Dia menatap Soo Man yakin dengan mata bundar indahnya.

"Aku sudah tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Siwon."

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Insomnia."

"Dasar idiot. Kau ini asal bekerja saja ya. Insomnia dan tidak bisa tidur itu beda."

Kim Dongwan pada akhirnya mengalihkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun malas. "Aku sudah menghangatkan sup untukmu."

Lama sampai akhirnya laki-laki yang lebih muda duduk di sampingnya dan menghirup kuah sup panas dengan berisik. "Kau cuma banyak pikiran, hyung. Dengarkan musik yang tenang, jangan malah menonton berita." Kyuhyun meraih _remote_ televisi dan mematikannya secara paksa.

"Kau ini. Debutmu itu besok. Kenapa sudah seenaknya mengatur tuan rumah."

Dia mengunyah sampai pipinya bundar dan menghabiskan kentang dalam supnya. "Ini untuk kebaikan sang tuan rumah."

Kyuhyun mencuci piringnya dengan baik. Dia sudah tidak pernah lagi meminta bantuan Dongwan. Memang keadaan apartemen Dongwan sangat berbeda dengan apartemen Siwon. Laki-laki itu selalu membelikan barang yang mempermudah Kyuhyun mengerjakan segalanya. Memikirkan Siwon selalu membuatnya sedih, karena kenyataannya laki-laki itu tidak pernah menjemputnya. Bahkan Ryeowook tidak pernah mengatakan soal Siwon yang sedang mencarinya atau mungkin mengiriminya pesan.

Sampai kapan Kyuhyun harus menumpang pada Kim Dongwan? Kyuhyun setidaknya harus mencari apartemen untuk dirinya sendiri sebelum Dongwan yang mengusir dirinya.

Dimulai dari tiga hari yang lalu, Kim Dongwan dan Cho Kyuhyun akan tidur dalam ranjang yang sama. Bagi Kim Dongwan mereka seperti kakak juga adik yang berbagi tempat untuk tidur. Bagi Cho Kyuhyun, dia menoleh sebentar menatap wajah Dongwan, rasanya seperti memiliki kekasih simpanan. Kyuhyun menangkup pipinya yang bulat dan panas, badannya secara reflek menjauh dari Dongwan yang sudah tertidur walaupun ranjang milik pria itu tidak terlalu besar.

"Hhhk!" tubuhnya tersentak merasakan tangan besar Dongwan menarik pingganya supaya mendekat. Cho Kyuhyun merasakan aneh dan kesulitan bernafas, entah harus menurunkan tangannya dan menyentuh dada bidang sang laki-laki lebih tua darinya atau tetap menangkupkan kedua tangan pada dadanya. Dia memejamkan matanya erat-erat merasakan nafas Dongwan berhembus pelan menuju telinganya dan menerpa lembut pipinya. Dia seolah tidak pernah mengenal Siwon dan lupa akan kekasihnya yang sekarang tinggal sendiri.

"Tidurlah Kyu."

"N-ne _hyung_." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan, memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Dongwan dan membalas pelukannya. Sudah lama sekali dadanya kesakitan dan membutuhkan Choi Siwon memeluknya dan menenangkannya seperti sekarang. Kim Dongwan memang tidak pernah berusaha mengatakan hal yang bisa menghibur Kyuhyun dan memberi saran masalah Choi Siwon. Tapi laki-laki itu akan mengajaknya makan di luar sesekali, menyambutnya pulang setelah latihan dalam masa-masa paling berat sebelum debut menjadi artis, juga memberikannya tempat paling nyaman dalam apartemen Kim Dongwan yang harga sewanya hanya dua belas ribu setiap bulan.

Hari itu Kyuhyun latihan dari jam tujuh pagi sampai jam sembilan malam, masih belum mendapatkan satu pesanpun dari Siwon, uangnya habis karena pulang pergi menaiki bus. Tapi dia malah tersenyum mengingat semuanya.

Dalam pelukan Kim Dongwan.

.

* * *

.

Choi Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke kenan dan menekan keningnya keras dengan telapak tangan yang besar. Matanya mulai mengabur tapi tangan lain yang masih berpegangan pada setir mobil dan dia tahu tidak bisa berhenti. Daripada mengirim pesan atau menghubungi Kyuhyun, Siwon lebih ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada laki-laki yang sudah hampir sebulan pergi dari kehidupannya.

Sehari setelah Kim Ryeowook menyindirnya habis-habisan, laki-laki itu berlibur dengan kekasihnya dan baru kembali lusa. Dia tidak bisa berfikir jernih, harusnya Siwon melamar pekerjaan atau membantu ayahnya mengurus perusahaan. Tapi yang bisa dia pikirkan cuma Kyuhyun pada laki-laki lain. Masalah Jung Yunho dan Cha Seung Woon, Siwon sudah mengetahuinya dengan sangat jelas kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan terpesona pada keduanya.

Sejak hari Kyuhyun pergi, dia sudah mengelilingi Seoul mencari Kyuhyun. Tapi Seoul bukanlah kota kecil yang jarang penduduk. Siwon sendiri juga tidak bisa melaporkan kehilangan pada polisi, jika Kyuhyun melaporkan semuanya, maka dia dan Kyuhyun akan benar-benar berpisah, ditambah akan mempermalukan ayahnya.

Choi Siwon menghela nafasnya lelah, belum merasakan tidur sejak kemarin malam. Pada akhirnya dia harus menelpon Kyuhyun dan mungkin kekasihnya itu akan memberitahukan di mana dia sekarang. Lama nada dering terdengar sampai suara berat seorang pria membuat nafasnya terhenti sebentar.

"_Yeoboseo_?" suaranya terdengar jelas dalam telinga Siwon dan dia tahu itu bukanlah Kyuhyun.

Tiga kali laki-laki itu menanyakan nama dan akhirnya bergumam kesal sebelum memutuskan hubungan. Dada Siwon berdetak tidak karuan, tangannya kembali berkeringat dan panas, cengkramannya pada setir mobil mengencang. Yang dia takutkan terjadi, apakah itu laki-laki yang baru meniduri Kyuhyun? Siwon tidak bisa mengingat atau mengenali suaranya. Kepalanya berdenyut kembali, Siwon meringis sakit dan memutuskan kembali pulang ke apartemennya.

.

* * *

.

Di musim dingin di pagi hari, salju turun perlahan menghampiri jendela apartemen Siwon. Saat itu dia masih dibungkus selimut menyalakan televisi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Dengan gemetaran Choi Siwon memajukan tubuhnya melihat layar lebih jelas, merasa bodoh karena tidak pernah mencari kekasihnya pada agensi yang akan membuatnya menjadi penyanyi. Laki-laki ini menurunkan alisnya, menggigit bibir bawah yang kedinginan, dan telinganya masih mendengar dengan baik lagu yang kekasihnya nyanyikan. Saat itu acara pagi sedang berlangsung di KBS dan kekasihnya menyanyikan lagu 'Tears in Heaven' milik December. Suaranya masih sama, lembut seperti angin di musim semi.

Laki-laki itu baru saja menyadari tulisan mungil di pojok kanan layar yang membuatnya segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan meninggalkan apartemen tanpa mematikan televisi.

Choi Siwon terus bergumam '_live_' di dalam mobil. Dia menyetir secara brutal menuju distrik Yeongdungpo. Mungkin beberapa polisi akan mencatat nomor mobilnya dan melaporkan pada Choi Kiho, ayahnya, tapi itu bukanlah masalah penting sekarang. Choi Siwon menggeram kesal ketika resepsionis di gedung utama KBS menahannya masuk, dia memutari gedung yang luas itu kemudian kembali menggeram menemukan banyak penjaga. Siwon hanya menunggu di depan mobilnya selama tiga puluh menit bersama bunyi deru mobil dan fans-yang pasti bukan fans Kyuhyun-.

Tangannya reflek menggenggam kuat tangannya yang lain begitu Cho Kyuhyun keluar dari sana. Laki-laki itu terlihat tinggi tapi juga mungil di antara laki-laki lainnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah belajar bagaimana bersosialisasi, karena Siwon seperti bukan melihat kekasihnya yang biasanya kesulitan berkomunikasi dengan orang baru. Tawanya tetap terdengar renyah dari jauh, bersama laki-laki yang sedari tadi di samping kiri Kyuhyun mereka berdiri menunggu taksi. Tidak ada seseorang yang tertarik atau menyadari bahwa laki-laki ini baru saja bernyanyi di gedung KBS, agensi Kyuhyun merahasiakan identitasnya untuk sekarang, mereka berdiri terlalu dekat membuat Siwon meringis sebal. Apakah Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya? Atau memang laki-laki itu sudah terlalu benci pada Siwon dan melupakan semua tentang Siwon termasuk kehadirannya.

Laki-laki yang lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter tapi terlihat dewasa itu menghentikan taksi dan merangkul Cho Kyuhyun untuk masuk. Persekian detik sebelum kaki kiri Kyuhyun mengikuti kaki kanannya, Siwon mendorong laki-laki yang seenaknya merangkul itu menjauh-beruntung bagi Siwon dia belum memasuki taksi- dan menutup pintunya.

Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut juga ketakutan. Saat itu Siwon seperti tidak mempunyai harapan karena Kyuhyun benar-benar gemetar dan hampir menangis dalam tatapannya. Siwon menyuruh supir taksi untuk membawa mereka ke alamat apartemen. Lalu dia menghadap ke arah jendela, berusaha menulikan suaranya dari isak tangis Kyuhyun yang seperti bisikan bagi Siwon untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.

* * *

TBC

* * *

_now playing : Love Again – Cho Kyuhyun_

Pertama, aku mau minta maaf karena ini makin panjang dan mungkin Author Notenya juga panjang

Kedua, jangan panggil aku Author karena aku gak seproduktif author sebagaimana mestinya. Mungkin disebut author boong-boongan, tapi itu kepanjangan. Jadi panggil Jo-ssi atau rioter atau sooya aja.

Ketiga, aku mohon bantuannya untuk ngoreksi fic ini ya. Karena ada 97 fic lainnya di dalam laptop yang kebanyakan belum selesai dengan beda plot tapi pairingnya sama. Nah aku kadang suka bingung ini lagi buat yang mana. Kyuhyun yang usianya berapa dan pekerjaannya apa =3=

Oke see ya~

ps: di chap 2 Siwon mungkin bilang "Yunho-ssi" tapi dia pake bahasa Korea non-formal. Dan di sini "kau" yang Ryeowook gunakan itu "kau" yang bahasa Koreanya "Dangshin". Dan biasanya Dangshin itu digunain buat bertengkar. Jadi emang kurang sopan. Jadi buat yang suka gunain GTranslate hati-hati ya~


	4. Yes, Seonsaengnim

Kyuhyun meremas pahanya kuat-kuat dan menunduk lebih dalam. Laki-laki berusia dua puluh tahun ini mengawali pagi dengan baik di dalam gedung MBC, menyanyi di depan ratusan orang-orang walaupun belum ada yang mengenalinya, tapi pria dihadapannya ini sukses membuat Kyuhyun merengut juga mendengus berkali-kali. Sudah jam dua belas siang ketika dia sampai di restoran besar dekat apartemen Siwon, kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam dan terkejut ketika pelayan menawarkan untuk melepaskan jaketnya. Kyuhyun sama sekali belum pernah kemari, hanya beberapa kali melewatinya karena Siwon tidak menyukai menu makanan yang mereka tawarkan.

Berbicara mengenai laki-laki itu akan membuat dada Kyuhyun menjadi sakit lagi dan segera menaikkan kepalanya menatap Choi Siwon yang sibuk memotong daging sapi kualitas nomor satu di Korea. Daging sapi di Korea memang sangat mahal melebihi baju-baju Kyuhyun. Ah, bicara apa dia, Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan kemudian kembali serius menatap wajah Siwon yang selalu mempesona. Rambutnya lebih panjang dari terakhir kali mereka tinggal bersama dan janggut halus menutupi dagu pria itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?"

"A-aku?" Kyuhyun merutuk dinginnya udara dan dia yang selalu berbicara tanpa berfikir resikonya. "Dongwan _hyung_ berjanji memasak bulgogi hari ini."

Laki-laki itu berhenti mengunyah makanannya, berhenti bergerak, dan terlihat menahan nafas. Matanya terpejam erat dan alis tebal hitam itu bertautan, begitu terbuka lagi Kyuhyun tersentak pelan. Duduknya terasa tidak lagi nyaman maka dia menggerakan sedikit pinggulnya ke kanan juga ke kiri. "_Erm_… ah, sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Dia bergumam dengan cepat kemudian berdiri tapi bisa menduga ketika Siwon menarik pergelangan tangannya yang lebih gemuk.

"Duduk." Suruhnya pelan.

Kyuhyun dengan gemetaran kembali duduk di tempat semulanya, matanya serius pada dinding di belakang Siwon dan tangannya meremas sweater warna krim yang hangat. Dia sudah tidak berhasrat menyentuh makanan yang dipesankan Siwon untuknya.

"Beritahu alamat tempat tinggalmu sekarang. Biar kukirimkan makanan sesekali." Siwon berkata dengan wajah datarnya tanpa melihat Kyuhyun. Laki-laki ini terdiam lama, kekasihnya bahkan sama sekali tidak terlihat keberatan atau meminta Kyuhyun kembali. Mungkin Kyuhyun bukan lagi yang paling penting untuk Siwon perjuangkan dalam hidupnya.

Pada akhirnya tangan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan untuk mengambil sendok yang masih di atas meja dan menyendok beberapa kue beras dengan irisan daging sapi yang manis karena sejak pagi belum memakan apapun. Memasukan semuanya ke dalam mulut sampai pipi bundar yang Siwon selalu kecup tiap malamnya. "Aku berencana pindah dari tempat awalku sebentar lagi." Ucapnya sesekali mengunyah.

"Pindah kemana? Kau perlu bantuanku?"

"Tidak" Kyuhyun menyisihkan wortel ke ujung mangkuk gungjung ddokbokkinya lalu merengut sebal melihat bawang menempel pada irisan daging. "Aku akan minta tolong Ryeowook. Soal di mana, aku belum memikirkannya."

Siwon tidak menjawab apapun. Keduanya terdiam sampai Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kue berasnya dan kembali serius menatap wajah kekasihnya. "Aku minta maaf."

Saat itu Kyuhyun merasa hangat dan kelopak matanya merunduk perlahan. Bibir yang terkatup itu perlahan terbuka tapi kemudian menutup lagi dengan cepat. Kyuhyun melihat jari-jarinya yang kurus dan membandingkan dengan jari-jari Siwon yang besar, saat itu waktu terasa sangat lama bagi keduanya. Lagipula apa yang harus Kyuhyun jawab?

"Kalau kau butuh bantuan telpon aku." Siwon membayar makanan mereka dan mengusap rambut Kyuhyun pelan sebelum keluar dari sana meninggalkan kekasihnya sendiri. Kekasih? Kyuhyun dan Siwon selalu sama-sama berfikir soal ini. Harus dinamakan seperti apa hubungan mereka sekarang setelah Siwon membiarkan laki-laki lain menjamah tubuh pasangannya.

Cho Kyuhyun duduk selama lima menit di dalam sana sampai akhirnya kembali memakai jaket tebal miliknya dan kembali ke apartemen Dongwan dengan bus. Laki-laki itu masih sibuk menonton televisi di hari pertama liburan musim dingin, tubuhnya menempel pada dinding apartemen yang dingin. Laki-laki yang lebih muda tersenyum kecil membalas sapaan yang lebih tua di sana dan duduk di sebelahnya. Saat itu lantai kayu apartemen Dongwan sangat dingin tapi beruntung mereka melapisinya dengan kasur tipis yang selalu dipakai Dongwan sebelum mereka tidur bersama. Setidaknya keduanya bisa menonton dengan nyaman walaupun kadang hanya akan mengatai acara stasiun televisi yang semakin aneh.

"Besok kau kembali ke gedung agensimu?"

"Tidak. Mereka sedang menyiapkan banyak hal. Lusa aku akan ke sana lagi dan kau yang mengantarku."

Dongwan mendekati wajah Kyuhyun dan memasang wajah mengejek. "Baik nona mungil."

Kyuhyun hanya meninju lengannya pelan kemudian merengut mendengar tawa renyah si laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya. Suara televisi semakin nyaring terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun tapi kemudian hening menderanya sampai dadanya berdetak kuat. Padahal Cho Kyuhyun sadar bahwa televisi menyala dan Dongwan sama sekali tidak mengecilkan suaranya tapi kemudian dia sadar apa yang membuatnya tuli sesaat, kepalanya menoleh dan balik menatap Kim Dongwan yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Semuanya semakin tidak terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun, malah yang lebih aneh sekarang, Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat apapun selain Kim Dongwan dalam matanya, tentu dia mengabaikan fakta bahwa gedung gedung tinggi berada di balik jendela besar di belakang Kim Dongwan.

Entah kenapa kelopak matanya semakin berat dan menutup, seperti tidak membiarkan dirinya sendiri mengetahui apa yang terjadi sekarang. Oh tapi tentu Kyuhyun bisa menduga-duganya dari basah yang menyapu bibirnya juga daging lembut menghampiri pipinya, keningnya, dan kembali lagi pada bibirnya.  
Lembut juga membuat Kyuhyun merasa sangat pusing, jari-jari yang gemetaran itu digenggam erat oleh Dongwan, Kyuhyun tersenyum merasakan basah pada punggung tangannya. Bukan hanya dia yang merasa gugup.

Daging lembut itu terbuka kemudian mengapit bibirnya berusaha memasukan daging tanpa tulang milik Dongwan ke dalam rongga mulut Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang masih bebas memijit pelan tengkuk laki-laki yang lebih muda agar merasa nyaman tanpa tahu bahwa di sana titik sensitif dari Kyuhyun.

Laki-laki itu melepaskan suara atas lambang kenikmatannya dan masih dalam keadaan sadar, Kyuhyun mengingat Siwon tidak pernah berusaha melakukan lebih dari kecupan-kecupan manis yang lebih bisa disebut kecupan kakak pada adik. Mengingat kekasihnya membuat Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Dongwan perlahan kemudian terdiam. Dongwan berdehem dan membersihkan liur yang ada sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Dia baru menyadarinya kalau mereka baru saja melakukan _french kiss_ sejak enam menit yang lalu. Dan karena Kyuhyun adalah seorang penyanyi tentu saja itu tidak membuat dadanya naik-turun secara brutal. Tapi tetap, Kyuhyun merasa dadanya berat karena dia mencium laki-laki lain.

Saat itu Kyuhyun cuma berfikir apakah Siwon peduli soal ini atau tidak.

.

* * *

.

Choi Siwon memperhatikan jemarinya yang gemetaran lalu mengusap rambutnya kasar. Dia meraih batang rokok yang masih menggelinding karena terlepas dari jemarinya dan kembali menghisapnya sampai Siwon terbatuk beberapa kali. Dia tidak terbiasa merokok, tapi teman kuliahnya selalu menghisap rokok ketika menghadapi masalah. Siwon akui dia mulai merasa tenang walaupun seluruh badannya masih gemetar tanpa dia bisa kontrol.

Awalnya Siwon benar-benar ingin tahu di mana tempat Kyuhyun tinggal sekarang. Beruntung apartemen yang Kyuhyun tempati bukan memakai kunci otomatis dan kekasihnya itu lupa mengunci pintu sehingga Siwon bisa mengintip ke dalam. Yang lebih beruntung lagi, mereka duduk tepat di depan mata Siwon walaupun Siwon tidak bisa terlalu melihat laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah kiri kekasihnya. Dadanya berdegup kencang ketika mereka berciuman, Siwon mungkin seperti mengintip sepasang kekasih, tapi Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya! Dia menutup kembali pintu perlahan dan beruntung tidak ada orang sama sekali di lorong yang lewat atau kalau tidak Siwon sudah dilaporkan pada penjaga apartemen karena sikapnya yang seperti penguntit.

Siwon merasa ketika mereka berciuman adalah menit-menit terlama dalam hidupnya. Dia awalnya berfikir kalau Kyuhyun akan menolak si laki-laki dan keluar dari apartemen kumuh itu. Tapi Kyuhyun malah meremas-atau menarik, Siwon tidak tahu-kaus depan si laki-laki. Setiap mengingatnya Siwon ingin meledak tapi dia tidak tahu harus mengomel soal apa. Bukankah ini resiko jika memacari seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Makhluk yang selalu digilai banyak orang. Kali ini dia merasa benar-benar bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau dia tidak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun kenapa sejak awal dia membiarkan Kyuhyun disentuh pria lain?

Kenyataannya adalah, ketika pertama kali Kyuhyun diperkosa seniornya, Siwon sudah datang sejak sang senior membujuk Kyuhyun. Dia hanya merasa tidak berkeharusan menghentikan sang senior. Begitu juga dengan laki-laki lainnya yang bernafsu menyentuh kekasih dari Choi Siwon.

Kalau tidak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun kenapa Siwon hanya diam begitu tahu Kyuhyun membalas ciuman laki-laki lain?

Siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu memukul keras meja makan tempat dia berdiam sejak pulang tadi. Sekarang sudah jam delapan malam dan Siwon tidak ingin mandi atau makan. Dia juga tidak ingin merasa bergerak dari tempatnya. Dering telpon membuat Siwon mengeluh kemudian mencari ponselnya malas.

"Ya?"

Suara dari dalam telpon membuatnya bangkit walaupun terasa pusing dan mengambil jaket juga kunci mobilnya. Laki-laki itu membawa mobil tanpa peduli dia bisa masuk ke dalam penjara dan berhenti di depan gedung agensi besar tempat kekasihnya bernaung.

Badannya gemetaran lagi dan menatap semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan besar milik presiden S.M yang sah. Pria tua angkuh itu masih di atas kursi kekuasaannya meskipun selang infus melilit di mana-mana.

"Aku tidak ingin memegang S.M sedikitpun. Lagipula sekarang waktunya Siwon-ku bertanggung jawab." Kata ayahnya dengan nada yang enggan, jangan lupakan nada posesifnya.

"Bisakah Siwon menggantikanku dengan adanya anak itu di sini?" tanya Lee Soo Man pelan dengan nafas terengah. Dia melihat mata Siwon meminta penjelasan laki-laki yang baru saja sibuk memikirkan kekasihnya dan tidak tahu-menahu soal agensi besar ini.

"Siwon?" panggil Lee Soo Man sekali lagi.

"N-_ne_? Bukankah appa sangat professional dalam pekerjaannya, Soo Man _ahjussi_? Dan aku sebagai anaknya juga pasti bisa melakukannya?"

Lee Soo Man tersenyum pada jawaban Siwon yang terlalu tinggi hati. "Kudengar dari anak itu kalau kalian sudah tidak bersama, benar?"

Kemudian Siwon merasa sudah sangat menyia-nyiakan Kyuhyun dalam kehidupannya sehingga kini Kyuhyun mengabulkan keinginan terpahitnya, jatuh pada pelukan laki-laki lain. Mereka sudah bukan sepasang kekasih, bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri yang bilang pada atasannya. Dia memaksakan sebuah senyuman pada paman yang sudah merawatnya kadang jika ayahnya harus bekerja dengan laki-laki keras kepala macam Lee Soo Man. Meskipun keras kepala, Choi SIwon tahu bahwa Lee Soo Man adalah laki-laki yang sangat menginginkan seorang anak. Diusia seperti ini, sudah tidak mungkin menikah dan memiliki anak, maka Siwon akan menjadi anak yang baik bagi pria tua ini.

"Ya, aku sudah tidak bersama dengan dia. Jadi _ahjussi_ tenang saja."

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun bangun dalam pelukan Dongwan yang hangat, pagi ini salju turun sebentar dan berhenti ketika jam sepuluh. Hari ini Kyuhyun kembali mempersiapkan _single_nya yang akan keluar minggu depan. Kadang memang agensi harus menunda banyak hal bergantung pada fans sedang menyukai model penyanyi seperti apa. Tapi menyanyi di stasiun besar seperti MBC pun sudah membuat dirinya bangga. Dia belum sama sekali memberi kabar pada orangtuanya yang di Taiwan, tapi mereka memakai televisi kabel, Kyuhyun hanya berharap mereka menonton pertunjukan pertamanya.

Dia menjatuhkan sumpit besinya sampai terdengar nyaring karena membentur bak pencuci piring. Tangannya yang basah berusaha melepaskan tangan laki-laki teman satu apartemennya yang memeluk erat pinggul Kyuhyun. Dia begitu sensitif pada bagian tengkuk dan lekukan pinggulnya.

"Lepas! _Hyung_, ayolah!" pintanya semakin kesal. Dia mengambil sumpit besinya yang masih berbusa dan menusuk lengan Dongwan dengan sumpitnya keras-keras sampai laki-laki itu berteriak kesakitan. Kyuhyun tidak ingin tertawa tapi wajah Dongwan membuatnya terkikik pelan yang segera berubah menjadi teriakan ketika hyungnya menciumi wajahnya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Hari ini aku harus ke S.M." ucapnya begitu Dongwan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hm, perlu kuantar?"

"Boleh. Kita makan siang di luar sekalian ya? Aku ingin sup hati sapi." Dia membilas sumpitnya sambil membayangkan sup panas di musim dingin.

"Oke nona."

Kyuhyun menyatukan alisnya dan tertawa terpaksa, tangannya memukul lengan Dongwan keras. "Berhenti memanggilku nona." Suruhnya.

.

* * *

.

Cho Kyuhyun terdiam lama di depan pintu ruangan orang nomor satu di S.M, kelopak matanya belum tertutup sampai kelereng di dalamnya terasa perih. Tapi semua harus tetap berjalan, secara profesional Kyuhyun membungkuk dalam dan barulah dia duduk di hadapan sang presiden direktur. Kyuhyun tidak begitu mengerti bisnis dan ketentuan-ketentuan di dalamnya. Bahkan dia masih belum percaya kalau kekasihnya sekarang menggantikan Lee Soo Man. Sudah lama sekali Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya dengan jas dan dasi yang mahal menggatung di lehernya. Rambut hitamnya di tata rapi dan jangan lupakan wangi yang sudah Kyuhyun ingat sejak lama menguar dari sana.

Walaupun berteman sejak lama dan menjadi kekasihnya hampir selama dua tahun lebih, Choi Siwon tidak suka membicarakan keluarganya, tentu Kyuhyun menghormati sang kekasih dan tidak mencari tahu lebih jauh. Mana pernah dia membayangkan menjadi penyanyi dengan Siwon sebagai pemilik sah atas segalanya sampai satu tahun kedepan. Mungkin penyanyi dan pemain film di Korea Selatan sangatlah jarang menandatangani kontrak kurang dari lima tahun, tapi Kyuhyun juga mendengarkan saran Dongwan dengan baik.

"Asrama di S.M akademi bisa kau pakai kalau kau belum menemukan tempat untuk pindah."

Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya memanas, kekasihnya dengan suara yang berat terlihat mengagumkan di hadapannya sekarang. Cho Kyuhyun merindukan pelukan Siwon, tapi tangannya mengepal menahan dirinya sendiri.

"Kupikir aku akan lebih lama tinggal di rumah temanku, _seonsaengnim_."

Kyuhyun mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menunduk melihat Siwon yang terlihat marah.

"Aku. Aku tidak peduli kau berpacaran dengan siapa, Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi kuminta kau tidak membawa masalah kemari. Mengerti?"

Dagu Kyuhyun kembali terangkat, matanya memerah, dan bibirnya gemetar. Dia mengangguk pelan memikirkan semuanya. Mana ada kekasih yang berkata seperti itu pada pasangannya. Ya, mereka memang harus bersikap profesional, tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak mengerti. Sekarang ini di mana keduanya bisa berbicara baik-baik mengenai kelanjutan hubungan mereka tapi Siwon malah berkata seolah menuduhnya akan membawa masalah dengan nada yang Kyuhyun selalu takuti.

"Mengerti _seonsaengnim_. Saya pamit dulu." Ucapnya serak. Kemudian Kyuhyun berdiri dan membungkuk lagi lebih lama menggigit bibirnya menahan tangisan. Tapi dia bahkan tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya sendiri. Melihat Siwon yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin dan bersikap seperti tidak saling mengenal membuat basah pipi Kyuhyun kali itu.

Tapi memikirkan setelah ini dia akan makan sup dengan Dongwan di dalam restoran kecil murahan yang hangat membuat dirinya lebih baik. Bahkan Siwon tetap diam dalam duduknya melihat Kyuhyun terisak kecil, ya Kyuhyun berfikir dia bukanlah Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon menyukai Cho Kyuhyun. Lebih dari itu, Kyuhyun yang sekarang di mata Siwon mungkin Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon menjadi orang yang menyeramkan.

Dia bukan lagi Kyuhyun yang dicintai Siwon. Saat itu air matanya lebih sering turun ke pipi bundarnya. Dongwan segera menangkap tubuhnya di parkiran dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. "Kenapa menangis? Hey, Kyuhyunnie, kita akan makan sup 'kan? Aku akan mentraktirmu, jadi jangan menangis ya?" Dongwan menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir melihat mata Kyuhyun yang merah dan bengkak. Laki-laki yang lebih muda itu memajukan wajahnya dengan mata terpejam dan meraup bibir Kim Dongwan dengan bibirnya perlahan.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah merasakan tangan Dongwan mengusap kembali tengkuknya dengan lembut, dia membuka matanya dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Matanya membulat terkejut melihat Siwon di dalam pintu bening S.M memperhatikannya dari balik punggung Kim Dongwan. Dia menarik Dongwan dengan cepat menjauh dari gedung S.M juga dari kekasihnya.

Ah, haruskah sekarang dia menyebut 'atasan' dan bukan 'kekasih'?

* * *

TBC

* * *

_Now playing : The Way to Break Up – Cho Kyuhyun_

Makin lama emang makin ngaco. Lupa awal karakter dibuat kenapa begini-begitu. Jadi semuanya kepribadian ganda. Oh iya, kan ini fanfic. FIKSI gitu, makanya biar Kyu ga nambah masalah, aku buat dia sekarang ga ada fans. Toh di KorSel itu banyak penyanyi yang terkenalnya nanti-nanti.

Sekali lagi, silahkan panggil Jo-ssi aja, ga usah pake Noona atau Eonnie lah~

Mungkin, mungkin ini tamat di chap 6. Jadi credit atau reply yang udah komen di terakhir aja ya~ biar semua masuk. Supaya aku ga dituduh sebagai author sombong lagi gitu ~w~

See ya~

Ps : di Korea Selatan, presiden direktur yang langsung turun meng(h)ajar anak-anak calon artisnya biasa dipanggil "Seonsaengnim" daripada "sajangnim" atau "sahoeja" oleh si anak-anak didik itu.


	5. Kick Me Out

Empat hari sebelum Kyuhyun membuat singlenya, pelatih vocal khusus yang dikontrak oleh SM datang ke ruang latihan yang penuh alat musik. Saat itu Kyuhyun hanya sendirian dan harus berlatih maksimal karena akan ada calon penyanyi lainnya yang harus dilatih. Tapi Kyuhyun masih mengingat bagaimana Siwon melototinya dari dalam gedung SM tempo hari yang membuat laki-laki ini malah mempersulit sang pelatih. Wanita berusia tiga puluh delapan tahun itu selalu membentaknya dan menyatukan alis kesal, Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman apalagi dengan cara mengajar yang wanita itu lakukan.

Laki-laki ini terkejut begitu sang wanita mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang. Dia sudah sangat tahu siapa yang akan ditelpon setelah melihat cara mengajar para calon pencari uang di SM. "Aku minta maaf. Bisa kita ulangi sekali lagi?"

Pelatih wanita di depannya hanya mendesis kemudian mengadu pada seseorang di seberang sana. Kyuhyun tidak bisa meluluhkan wanita teguh ini, dia hanya meremas kaus lengan panjang pada bagian ujungnya dan melihat pintu ruangan terbuka, di depan sana atasannya atau bisa dibilang 'penegak kedisiplinan' sudah menatap Kyuhyun tajam dengan cambukan sepanjang tiga puluh centimeter dan setebal jari kelingking Kyuhyun. Deretan gigi atas Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia menunduk dalam kemudian meminta maaf tanpa ada paksaan. Semua memang takut akan hukuman begitu juga dengan tubuh lemah Kyuhyun.

"Buka bajumu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, keringat jatuh dari lekukan leher menuruni dadanya. Pelatih keras kepala juga tinggi hati di belakangnya membuka baju Kyuhyun secara paksa membuat laki-laki ini memekik keras. Matanya menjadi perih ketika Choi Siwon mendaratkan cambukan pertama di punggungnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, membiarkan air mata mengalir jatuh ke atas kursi yang saat ini menjadi sandaran dadanya. Wanita itu semakin kuat mencengkram kedua tangan Kyuhyun, apalagi tubuh kurus seperti ini membuatnya kesusahan memberontak.

Choi Siwon, presiden SM yang baru terus saja menanyai apa kesalahan Kyuhyun dan memaksa dirinya meminta maaf pada pelatih mengesalkan seperti wanita di hadapannya. Telinga lembut Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara keras cambukan kedua yang menggesek kulitnya dan mungkin sudah membuat punggungnya penuh dengan darah.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Sekali lagi aku bertanya, apakah kau merasa bersalah atau tidak dalam pelajaran kali ini?" Kyuhyun akan terus mengingat bentakan Siwon seumur hidupnya kalau laki-laki yang masih dia cintai membentaknya tanpa rasa bersalah, Bukankan Siwon tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sudah lemah sejak mereka tinggal bersama. Mata Kyuhyun menjadi berat, pusing semakin menusuk-nusuk kepalanya, pada akhirnya dia malah ingin tertidur.

.

* * *

.

Sebagai laki-laki berpendidikan yang selalu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada ranah logika, Siwon sadar kalau perbuatannya salah dan dia dengan sadar juga membiarkan setan yang merasuki tubuhnya terus mencambuki kekasihnya. Sekitar empat sampai enam cambukan, barulah tangan Siwon terasa kebas dan menyuruh pelatih tinggi hati itu melepaskan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah lemah. Laki-laki berusia dua puluh dua tahun ini menangkup pipi pucat Kyuhyun, dengan lembut dia mengecup bibir merah jambu milik kekasihnya yang manis membuat si pelatih terkejut. Dengan tidak peduli Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang latihan yang Siwon benci.

Dari awal pertama Soo Man menantangnya menjadi pengganti sementara laki-laki tua itu, Siwon hanya takut ketika menjalankan kewajiban sebagai pendidik kasar di dalam agensi besar ini. Dia tidak pernah suka ketika Soo Man harus mencambuki semua calon idola yang mengalami kesalahan, menurutnya sama sekali tidak beretika.

Laki-laki itu cuma bisa menemukan nama Dongwan dalam kontak masuk ponsel kekasihnya. Secara tidak sopan demi kebaikan Kyuhyun, terpaksa Siwon mengirim pesan pada laki-laki satu apartemen Kyuhyun memberi kabar mengenai tidak sadarnya laki-laki yang sedang berbaring di sofa pada ruangannya.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian-saat itu Siwon menikmati wajah Kyuhyun- laki-laki yang Siwon benci sudah masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan mengambil Kyuhyun tanpa banyak bertanya. Tentu saja Siwon tidak mengatakan bagian dia mencambuk Kyuhyun. Karena laki-laki yang beberapa centi lebih pendek itu terlihat menyeramkan. Choi Siwon merasakan sakit pada jantungnya dan menggebrak meja kayunya kesal melihat Kyuhyun dalam pelukan laki-laki lain.

Menyedihkan, ternyata Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya seperti yang dia kira. Laki-laki itu kini tinggal dengan orang lain tanpa peduli pada Siwon dan kuliahnya. Bukankah mereka berdua sudah merencanakan sebuah pernikahan sederhana setelah Kyuhyun lulus dan mendapat kerja? Ya, Siwon memang laki-laki pengecut yang tidak pernah percaya bisa memacari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, tapi tentu saja Siwon belum bisa menerima resiko kehilangan Kyuhyun dalam hidupnya.

.

* * *

.

"Siwon mencambukku." Dongwan membulatkan matanya begitu Kyuhyun akhirnya sadar di malam hari. Tangannya dengan cepat mematikan televisi yang kemarin dipindahkan kedalam kamar karena menonton di ruang tengah begitu dingin dan tidak bagus bagi badannya. Laki-laki berusia dua puluh lima ini mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian mengelus keningnya perlahan, meminta agar Kyuhyun tidak banyak berbicara.

"Perih, _hyung_." Adunya dengan nada memelas, kali ini Kyuhyun tidak ingin berpura-pura tidak ada apa-apa di hadapan Dongwan yang sudah menjaganya. Kyuhyun meringis begitu dia membalikan badannya dan menarik kausnya keatas. Dongwan menahan nafasnya melihat garis-garis tebal dan tipis yang panjang di sekitar punggung Kyuhyun, laki-laki ini merasa tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis. Walaupun Dongwan sangat kelaki-lakian tapi tetap saja memikirkan Kyuhyun yang manis yang dia sukai diperlakukan seperti ini membuat dadanya sakit.

"Ngh!" Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat menahan perih saat handuk basah membasuh semua lukanya. Apalagi merasakan jari besar dan kasar milik Dongwan yang dibalut salep mengusap pelan lukanya. Tapi tidak lama laki-laki itu mengangkat tubuhnya membuat dia terduduk lemas, matanya menatap lemah Kim Dongwan yang membalas tatapannya dengan tajam. "Keluarlah. Aku akan mengurus kerugian SM dan semua tuntutan mereka. Tapi kumohon jangan kembali ke sana."

Kyuhyun menunduk, merasa bersalah karena membuat Dongwan kerepotan. "Kenapa? Kenapa _hyung_ memaksaku keluar dari sana?"

Dongwan tidak menjawabnya, tapi mendekat pada wajah Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir merah muda yang selalu membuat perutnya tergelitik aneh. Kalau terus memikirkan kenapa Dongwan sangat senang mencium Kyuhyun, keduanya akan merasa kebingungan. "Karena kalau berada di sana kau akan menangis terus. Dan kalau menangis pipimu akan terlihat semakin bulat." Kyuhyun terkekeh manis, pada akhirnya kedua matanya terpejam dan tangannya memeluk erat leher milik Kim Dongwan.

"Kita bisa menuntut SM kalau kau mau."

"Jangan!" jawab Kyuhyun cepat-cepat. "Aku tidak mau Siwon _hyung_ bermasalah. Dia cuma terpaksa melakukannya karena Soo Man _seonsaengnim_."

"Kalau dia terpaksa, dia akan berfikir dua kali sebelum mencambukmu."

Kyuhyun meringis kesal. Kesal karena membela Siwon yang masih saja dia cintai dan sebal karena menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Siwon terlihat tidak peduli padanya. "Aku lapar…" katanya supaya Dongwan berhenti membahas agensi gila itu.

"Jangan pikir kau bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan ya." Tapi Dongwan tetap bangun dari ranjangnya dan keluar mengambil makanan dan obat untuk Kyuhyun. Lama dia terdiam di depan dapurnya yang menyambung dengan ruang tengah, memikirkan ini dan itu. Laki-laki ini tidak yakin pada perasaannya, bukankah reaksi kasihan dan mencintai hampir sama? Dia hanya takut kalau pada akhirnya ketika Kyuhyun sudah sepenuhnya bahagia dalam hubungan mereka, Dongwan akan menyia-nyiakannya. Kim Dongwan sangat yakin ketika Kyuhyun membalas ciumannya, saat itu Kyuhyun bukan memikirkan laki-laki bernama Kim Dongwan.

"_Hyung_ lama sekali."

Dongwan memekik yang terdengar aneh dan menoleh cepat menatap sebal wajah Cho Kyuhyun yang anehnya selalu cantik. Laki-laki lebih muda di depannya mengambil mangkuk dan berakhir dengan menyiapkan makanan untuknya sendiri. Hari ini hari terakhir Kim Dongwan mendapatkan hari libur, dengan sabarnya mengetahui Kyuhyun sedikit demam tadi sore, maka dia membuatkan sup daging yang panas dan sedikit pedas. Bibirnya terus tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun sibuk dengan makanannya, apa semuanya seperti ini. Selalu bahagia ketika masakannya di makan dengan lahap oleh orang yang disukai.

Dia meringis, karena lagi-lagi memikirkan ide soal menyukai Kyuhyun. Kim Dongwan segera mencuci mangkuk dan membuatkan Kyuhyun secangkir teh aroma lemon yang segar. Antara merasa beruntung dan tidak karena Ryeowook sudah menitipkan laki-laki manis ini padanya melihat reaksi manis Kyuhyun setiap hari.

.

* * *

.

Choi Siwon tidak pernah tahu kalau ide mengunjungi Kim Ryeowook akan muncul dalam kepalanya. Mengira-ngira seberapa putus asanya seorang presiden SM yang baru sampai menghampiri Kim Ryeowook untuk menanyakan kabar soal kekasihnya. Kali itu Ryeowook dengan masih wajah mengesalkannya membiarkan Siwon masuk kemudian menyediakan segelas air dingin pada kekasih temannya. Kim Ryeowook tentu tidak ingin menanyakan apakah Siwon dan Kyuhyun masih berhubungan atau tidak.

Laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya terlihat panik dan meneguk semua air di dalam gelas, dia menatap wajah Kim Ryeowook dengan khawatir membuat yang ditatap merasa gugup. "Aku mencambuk Kyuhyun. Bagaimana ini?" tanyanya pelan.

Ryeowook hampir saja melemparkan meja yang menempel pada kedua tempurung lututnya. Mata sipit itu menatap tajam Siwon, tidak bisa menahan diri lagi akhirnya Ryeowook menampar pipi kiri Siwon dengan keras. "Kau ini gila ya?!"

Siwon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan besar miliknya yang selalu Kyuhyun gunakan untuk mengelus pipinya sendiri. Tubuhnya berguncang tapi matanya tidak mengeluarkan air mata yang selalu membuat Siwon sakit. "Aku tidak tahu, Ryeowook-_ah_. Aku cuma merasa harus melakukannya." Siwon semakin sedih begitu mengingat Kyuhyun sampai tidak sadarkan diri setelah selesai mendapatkan 'pelajaran'nya. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?"

"Aku tidak pernah menanyakan kabarnya lagi karena aku tahu Dongwan tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya." Ryeowook menatap Siwon dengan pandangan yang mengerikan lagi.

"Mau sampai kapan kau di sini?" tanya tuan rumah pada tamunya melihat Siwon hanya terdiam di sofa tempat biasa Ryeowook tidur siang. Apalagi ruang penghangat miliknya rusak, membuat Ryeowook malas melakukan apapun selain menonton televisi dan tidur. "Aku butuh waktu sebentar. Kumohon. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus kemana."

Ryeowook ikut terdiam. Merasa tidak sopan karena selalu bersikap seenaknya, disaat seperti ini Siwon benar-benar terlihat begitu putus asa. Ah, pada akhirnya Ryeowook mengelus punggung besar hangat Siwon kemudian melepaskan tangan Siwon dari wajahnya yang kacau.

"Aku akan memberitahukanmu alamat apartemen pria yang merawat Kyuhyun."

Siwon menggigit bibirnya, "Aku sudah tahu di mana Kyuhyun tinggal. Hanya saja… saat aku pergi ke sana, mereka sedang bercumbu, Ryeowook-_ah_."

Yang lebih muda menghentikan usapannya sebentar kemudian kembali mengusap punggung Siwon dengan lebih lembut. Memang salah Choi Siwon! Tapi dia juga tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Dulu sebelum Siwon bekerja, laki-laki itu selalu pulang pagi hari, kadang siang, dan kadang tidak pulang sama sekali. Saat itu Siwon terlihat hancur. Ryeowook berharap Siwon akan kembali bisa meyakinkan kekasihnya jika bekerja di tempat yang sama. Tidak pernah terpikir kalau Kyuhyun malah akan menyukai Dongwan.

"Aku… aku minta maaf karena sudah membawanya ke sana."

Siwon tersenyum lemah. "Tidak apa. Dia memang berhak mencari laki-laki yang bisa membuatnya bahagia."

Ryeowook ingin menangis melihat Siwon yang seputus asa ini. Kalau Kyuhyun tidak menyukai siapapun, Siwon pasti sudah berusaha sampai si laki-laki menyerah dan kembali padanya. Tapi yang sekarang terjadi, Kyuhyun sudah menyukai laki-laki lain. "Aku akan mengalihkan dia ke agensi lain yang lebih baik dan mengganti semua kerugian SM."

"Aku berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kalian." Ryeowook mengecup pipi tirus Siwon sebelum menuntun keluar dari apartemennya.

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun bangun jam sebelas siang dan tidak menemukan Dongwan di manapun. Dia menyeret kakinya ke pintu depan mendengar suara dering menggema. Petugas dengan kemeja hijau mengantarkannya sebuah paket besar dengan surat ditujukan untuk Cho Kyuhyun. Siapa lagi yang tahu dia menumpang di apartemen Dongwan selain Ryeowook? Begitu selesai menandatangani, Kyuhyun segera membuka paketnya tidak sabaran. Tubuhnya menjadi tegang sesaat melihat pakaiannya di dalam kotak ukuran kardus buah. Semua pakaian yang dia tinggalkan di apartemen Siwon karena laki-laki itu percaya Siwon akan menjemputnya, saat Ryeowook memaksanya membawa pakaian lebih banyak lagi, Kyuhyun menolaknya dan memutuskan hanya membawa enam potong baju dengan dua jeans kumal kesukaannya. Dengan begini Siwon tahu dimana Kyuhyun sekarang tinggal, tapi kenapa pria itu tidak pernah berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun kembali?

Air panas menyebalkan itu lagi-lagi turun dengan seenaknya menuju pipi bundar Kyuhyun. Tangannya meremas PSP hitam miliknya yang sengaja dia tinggal. Di dalam tumpukan baju itu, Siwon juga memasukan semua barang antik yang selalu Kyuhyun kumpulkan dari berbagai festival untuk dipajang di kamar mereka. Apakah Siwon mengusirnya? Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada amplop putih dengan stampel SM di dalam genggamannya. Semakin lama dadanya berdentum semakin kuat membuat kepalanya pusing. Perlahan dia merobek amplopnya dan mengeluarkan surat yang dilipat tiga. Kyuhyun membacanya betul-betul semua tiap huruf hangul di dalam surat, takut salah membaca. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah membacanya berulang tiga kali, empat kali, sampai akhirnya lelah karena selalu dengan kalimat yang sama.

_'Sehubungan dengan keputusan dari presiden SM dan pemilik sah SM, maka anak didik nomor 97, Cho Kyuhyun, akan dialihkan kepada agensi DSP—'_

Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengingat sisanya. Yang dia tahu, Siwon akan semakin jauh dari jarak pandangnya.

* * *

TBC


	6. Just FYI

Akan diupdate 1/2 minggu lagi.  
Di **bittersweet1013 . wordpress**  
semoga ga akan pindah blog lagi ^^

Terimakasih untuk RnR selama di fanfiction net

See ya~


End file.
